memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:USS Endeavour (NCC-1805)
Class Unfortunately, I can only access the first couple of pages of the comic. Is it conclusively identified as Endeavour--class ship? In any case, it's the same class as the USS Aegis NX-1787 from . Kind regards, -- Markonian 18:07, October 19, 2016 (UTC) :Since Aegis is the same hull design and marked with a lower NCC number, I went ahead and started an "Aegis class" page and listed Endeavour as an Aegis-class ship. Kittyburger (talk) 14:10, October 22, 2016 (UTC) ::I've got to say the ship does not appear to be the same class or design as any vessel that's ever appeared in Star Trek before, making you both wrong - captainmike 69px 17:10, October 22, 2016 (UTC) ::: The writer of the comic confirmed explicitly that Endeavour is the same class as Aegis. So the assertion that Endeavour "does not appear to be the same class or design as any vessel that's ever appeared in Star Trek before" is, well, wrong.https://twitter.com/mikecomix/status/788942283164950528 You win some, you lose some. Kittyburger (talk) 03:09, October 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Actually, no -- this wiki only recognizes valid information from within the body of the publication. Information dropped on the authoer's twitter is unofficial, and not valid for inclusion here. sorry, you win some, you lose some - captainmike 69px 17:14, October 27, 2016 (UTC) :::Which features do you think qualify as sufficiently different to count as "this is a completely new class" as opposed to "variation under construction" or "artist's error"? Kittyburger (talk) 17:58, October 27, 2016 (UTC) :This isnt an issue as to whether or not we are judging it to be a variation or a different construction. :The issue is that the class wasn't named in either source (unless you can describe how the class was named in "Bridge Crew"). the fact that the ship had an "NX" registry is not sufficient to prove the ship is eponymous of its class, as we do not use such supposition to name classes on Memory Beta -- captainmike 69px 18:10, October 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Also, since the game seems to be on pre-order, and not in release, we can't really have an accurate perception of what information is in the game. Memory Beta only uses information from sources that are in actual release, not if they remain unpublished. For example, we do not have ship information about the USS Discovery yet because that TV series will not start until 2017 -- captainmike 69px 18:20, October 27, 2016 (UTC) :It is six months later and I haven't heard of either source making any effort to name the class, but once any such information is released, we can start the process of adding it. -- captainmike 69px 11:59, April 13, 2017 (UTC) ::The game's been released. Information I've heard so far is that the class name of the Aegis is not referenced. Kind regards, -- Markonian 19:46, June 3, 2017 (UTC) If there ever is a page like Unnamed Federation starship classes, but of the AR, then both ship types could be listed there, with background notes pointing out the visual similarities between both and the assumption that one may have been intended to be a sister ship of the other, even though both ships could conceivably belong to the Garibaldi-class for all we know. - Bell'Orso (talk) 00:19, June 4, 2017 (UTC) :I went ahead and copied a bg note from the Bridge Crew page to both this page and the page. - Bell'Orso (talk) 21:40, June 5, 2017 (UTC) predecessor ship The article text lists a predecessor ship and sources Star Trek (2009) but I cant find a link to a corresponding ship -- captainmike 69px 11:59, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Chekov When was Chekov established as part of the crew? Kind regards, -- Markonian 18:56, September 22, 2017 (UTC) In TOS - Boldly Go comic: "Issue 1. Following the destruction of the Enterprise, Chekov was then assigned to the USS Endeavour (NCC-1805) as it's navigator. (TOS - Boldly Go comic: "Issue 1")--Typhuss999 (talk) 20:54, September 22, 2017 (UTC)